The World of Mekkan REVISION ongoing
by FlashBack-911
Summary: The US Navy 15th Scout Division is an elite group of snipers capable of hitting enemies 2 and a half miles away but what will happen if a training mission goes wrong and the team finds themselves in a new world...Stay tuned.
1. Portal to where?

**The World of Mekkan: **Prologue - _Portal to where?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own all of these characters within this story. Tom Fischbach owns most of the characters in the story with the exceptions of Greg Seville, Toby Marvin, Derick Haberdasher and Alexandra Josephine (More commonly known as the US Navy 15th Scout Division) and a few more.

* * *

><p><strong>Cpt<strong>. Greg Seville – The leader of the group (Alpha 5)

**Sgt**. Toby Marvin– The spotter of the group (Beta 9)

**PFC**. Derick Haberdasher– The scout of the group (Quantum 6)

**Pvt**. Alexandra Josephine – The medic of the group (Omega 1)

* * *

><p>Field Notes:<p>

"ABC" – Spoken in **English**

*ABC* - Spoken in **Keidran**

[_ABC_] – Spoken in **Basidian**

:ABC: - **Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Greg, Toby, Derick and Alexandra were in a routine training mission down at the Amazon when they spotted an unusual looking wormhole through a tree. The group investigated the hole and found nothing in suspicion until Toby decided to enter it. He was amazed at the wildlife in the hole.<p>

Greg: "Sergeant Toby, fall back. We don't know what could be out there!"

Toby: "Fine, Derick scout the area for possible threats, Hoo-ah."

Derick: "Hoo-ah."

* * *

><p>-After 10 minutes of searching-<p>

Derick: "Sir, you have got to see this!"

He then started leading the group through the forest….

Then they came across a village. Not an ordinary village but a village full of Foxes.

Alexandra: "Um….Derick, what is this place!"

As if on cue, all the foxes looked at their direction. Not a single word was heard, only the gust of wind blowing form the northest is audible.

Fox Leader: *Humans! Capture them! DO NOT let them escape!*

Derick: "Oh Bloody HELL! Fall Back!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Well that's the Prologue...<p>

If you have any story suggestions, reviews, etc. or just fancy saying hello, PM me or Review this story.

**THX** for your cooperation and consideration.

I'm a **Filipino**, so if you find any peculiar word that you don't understand, feel free to ask.


	2. Introduction

**The World of Mekkan: **Chapter 1 - _Introduction_

The group is surrounded by Keidran as they fall back. The group made a run for it but due to the heavy equipment they were carrying, they got caught within 2 minutes. Out of options, the group made the only decision that didn't involve bloodshed, the group surrendered.

* * *

><p>Greg: "We come in peace. We only want to get back to our land."<p>

Fox Leader: "Look Human, we're not as stupid as you think we are, okay. We are actually more civilized than you are."

Derick: "Probably true from where we came from. Anyway, where are we?"

Fox Leader: "Huh! We're in Mekkan, Human, aren't you suppose to know that."

Toby: "Sir, with all due respect, we are from another world."

Fox Leader: "From another world, interesting. Tell me, why did you come here in the first place?"

Greg: "Actually, we came here by accident."

Alexandra: "It's true; we were doing routine training missions when we encountered a portal which led us here."

Fox Leader: "Where did you come from?"

Derick: "We came from the Amazon rainforest. You guys ever heard of it?"

Fox Leader: "Well…..no. We'll set you free." *Benny, release these humans, they're clearly clueless. They are no longer a threat but friends.*

Greg: "Thank you. Anyway, I'm Greg, that's Derick, there's Toby and this is Alexandra."

Fox Leader: "You can call me Mikey, pleasure to meet all of you."

Greg: "Likewise."

Fox Leader: "If you guys ever need any help, just come to us."

Toby: "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>The tribe had a feast celebrating their brand new friendship with the team. After a night's rest, the team continued on their way back home (If they could find their home, that is).<p>

* * *

><p>Derick: "Sure is nice of them to give us a room."<p>

Toby: "Yeah, it's even better than the tents that we have."

Greg: "Look guys, focus. We need to find that portal. Isn't it due ea-"

Alexandra: "Hey guys, I think the portal's gone."

The Squad quickly advanced along the terrain and found the portal nowhere to be seen.

Derick: "Great! Now how the HELL are we gonna get ba-"

He got cut short as he got pounced by a Tiger-Keidran. The tiger looked in embarrassment and slowly got up.

Tiger: "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Human: "Flora, where have you been? I was looking ev-"

Greg: "Um…Hello."

Human: "Uh…..Hi."

Flora: "Trace, I think we should go."

The pair headed to leave when….

Alexandra: "Um…..where are you going?"

Trace: "We're going to Lyn'knol, wanna come?

Toby: "What and where is Lyn'knol?"

Flora: "Lyn'knol is a village in Orchard Valley where all three races peacefully live together."

Trace: "So you wanna come with?"

Greg: "Do you you guys have some sort of regular, human town around here?"

Trace: "Actually, we're trying to avoid people at the moment."

Derick: "Why exactly?"

Flora: "We're sort of wanted by the Templars, who are skilled humans with the power to possess magic.

Toby: "Magic! There's no such thi-"

-The Squad gasped in awe as Trace began to float in mid-air and disappear without a trace-

Greg: "I'm almost afraid to ask, where did he go?"

Mysterious voice: "Actually, I'm right here."

-Everyone turned around and saw Trace's head, ONLY his head, float around until his body instantaneously reappeared and once again, everybody stood in shock and awe-

Toby: "Okay so...magic exists. Back to the topic, why are you wanted by the Templars?"

Flora: "We're hunted down by the new Grand Templar."

Alexandra: "Grand Templar?"

Trace: "Clearly you don't know anything about Mekkan. Come with us and we'll sort of guide you along the way."

Greg: "Fine but if we spot any funny business, all bets are off. Squad remember, keep your eyes peeled, we want to get through this alive."

-Just then someone was spotted running towards their direction and the team got to their defensive positions-

Basitin: "Oh good you found Flora. Co-"

* * *

><p>-After several explanations, introductions, life stories later-<p>

Derick: "So what you're saying is that you and Flora could possibly get married. And it's good to see someone with blue hair like me."

Trace: "Seems that way."

Flora: "Hallo Tracy. You remember me? I'm Fora."

Trace: "Alright, who gave her Ale?"

-Toby raises his hand while Trace smacks his hand on his forehead-

Trace: "Keith, care to explain."

Keith: "You see Keidran aren't used to the alcohol of the Ale, which makes them extremely drunk."

Toby: "Well that explains it. That's why both of em' appear unusual."

Keith: "Where's Natani?"

Flora: "Saw him go to tent."

Trace: "Well it's already late, good night everybody." –Heading to his and Flora's tent-

Everyone else: "Good night." –Heading to their own tents-


	3. Hidden Interest

**The World of Mekkan**: Chapter Two – _Hidden Interest_

The sun shone through the trees into the open tent below. Toby groaned as he opened his eyes, grumbling that Derick forgot to close the tent zipper. He moved closer to the opening of the tent and smelled a delicious aroma floating through the air. He followed the scent until he found Keith and Derick cooking fish that they caught earlier from a nearby lake.

* * *

><p>Keith: "See anything you like?"<p>

-Toby nodded with delight-

After finishing his meal, he headed out searching for berries along the way until…

Fox: *Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh d-*

Toby: "Oh God…"

-She started to run away but couldn't due to the fact that Toby's holding her arm in place-

Fox: "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, I swear."

Toby: "Don't worry; I won't hurt you, where did you come from?"

Fox: "I ran away from my master… (Crying) but I don't want to talk about it."

Toby: "Just don't worry about anything, I'll protect you."

Fox: "Really, you really mean it?"

Toby: "Of course I mean it, Soldier's Honor."

Fox: "Yay! I'm Rachel by the way."

Toby: "I'm Toby."

Rachel: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Toby (giggling)."

Toby: "The pleasures all mine."

* * *

><p>-They then started walking back to the campsite-<p>

Flora: "Hey Toby, who's your friend."

Toby: "Guys, meet Rachel, the newest member of our group."

Trace: "Pleasure to meet you, Rachel. I don't suppose that it'll cause too much trouble for another Keidran to join our group, as long as you won't give her Ale."

Toby: "Will do."

Keith: [Great, another Keidran. Getting tempted by two is bad enough.]

Rachel: [What are you talking about?]

Keith: [Wait, you know Basidian?]

Rachel: [Let me see…Yes.]

Greg: "Um…what are you two talking about?"

Trace: "Well my Basidian is a bit rusty but I think they're talking how Rachel here can speak Basidian."

Rachel: "I was taught Basidian by my former master but I can't remember him much. He's kinda like Trace yet a bit less compassion except to his wife who died by a poisoned arrow. Oh and he went Berserk and became Grand Templar after he came to from a 3-month long coma.

* * *

><p>-Keith and Flora suddenly looked at Trace and Rachel simultaneously with Trace getting curious until he suddenly knew what they were thinking-<p>

Trace: "Oh, I get it."

Rachel: "Get what now?"

Trace: "I'm actually your former master. Euphemural erased my memories, that's why I can't remember you and it's also the reason of my good nature now.

Rachel: [Damn that Euphemural! Then again, if Euphemural didn't erase Trace's memories, the Keidran-Human War would still be raging on.]

Trace: "I guess you could say that."

Derick: "Say what?"

Rachel: "You wouldn't understand."

Derick: "Trust me; I can understand anything."

Rachel: "Okay, so-"

-After a 35-minute long explanation-

Rachel: "-and that's the reason why Trace can't remember anything."

Derick: "So what you're saying is that Euphemural erased his memories, Dragons are real, you were once his slave-"

-After a 3 and a half minute long response-

Derick: "-and that really is the reason on everything."

Rachel: "Yup."

Derick: "Woah, my brain; did not see that coming."

-Rachel is heard giggling-

Rachel: "Told you so."


End file.
